Ace combat the Skye unknown
I do not own PAW patrol or Ace combat Project PAWS Presents Ace Combat the Skye Unknown DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT PERMISSION!! Characters: Chase (Garuda 1) Skye (Garuda 2) Rocky (Avalanche) Rubble (Windhover) Zuma (Sky kid) (still speech impendiment) Ryder (AWACS Ghost Eye) Marshall (Hammerhead) Everest (Lanner) Tracker (Control tower) Disclosed location, 17°N 15°W Eastern Anea (Skye) It all started with the Ulysses asteroid. We always knew it was there. It was as noticeable as our moon. But nobody knew where it came from. We Emmarians were naturally curious and launched countless space missions to find out more about it. We thought we were safe. (Chase) But in 2015, it broke it's orbit above our planet. We suspect it is because of a sudden gravitational change. The asteroid strike was the worst natural disaster in the history of our world. It exploded above our planet and meteorites were thrown around the world. The fragments devastated thousands of communities in different countries of different continents. This gave rise to wars in Osea and Erusea. (Zuma) Us Emmewians and ourw fellow Estovakians were devastated as well. But unfortunately, Estovakia suffewed more damage. We Emmawians have a fwiendly culture and sent help to Estovakia. They took ourw help, but lately they have been wejecting it. It gave wise to a new wule. The "Genewals", as they call it is a militawy owginization bent on wuling Emmawia and Estovakia. Tensions between us awe as close as everw... Chapter 1: The calm before the storm 12:00 hours Gracemeria (Chase) It is a beautiful day in Gracemeria. It is 70°F. Warm, but not too hot. The breeze was nice and cool. I just sent my kid, Stratus to school. He is on a field trip to the castle. He is going to see the Golden King. He is the center of our culture, just like Stratus is the center of me. He is very sacred to us. Suddenly, from above, I heard the unmistakable sound of a fighter airplane going in for a kill. I looked in the direction of the sound, and sure enough there was an F-4 Phantom... An F-4, we don't use them anymore! We sold them to... Oh no. I saw the fighter fire a missile at the bridge. The missile exploded at impact on the bridge, tearing it in two, before anything happened, I realised that Stratus is on the bridge. I let out a most painful scream "STRATUS!!!!!" I yelled as another F-4 streaked above me. It was an invasion. And I might've known who planned this. I heard my dog tag call out, "All pilots to debriefing!" It was our commander, Ryder. I rushed into Gracemeria air force base into the debriefing room. I anxiously waited for all the other members of the 28th task force squadron. A few minutes later, they came and sat at my side. Skye; check New pilot Rocky; check Rubble; check Zuma; check Everest; check Marshall; on a bombing mission in Erusea (Ryder) Okay pilots, we are in a state of emergency. Estovakia has launched an attack on our capital. (Chase) I knew it. (Ryder) We need all paws on deck for this mission. Each one of you has a personal hangar with a special aircraft I picked for all of you. Failure may make us lose our capital. Good luck to all. MOVE! Ryder went to his hangar, and found an E-363 Sentry AWACS waiting for him. Chase went to his hangar and found a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor, one of the best air superiority fighter, packed with XMRAAM or advanced medium range air-air missile. Skye went into her hangar and found a CFA-44 Nosferatu, Rubble found an F-18 Hornet, Rocky found an F-16 Viper, Zuma found a Mirage 2000, And Everest found a SU-33 Flanker. (Chase) This is Garuda 1, callsign Phoenix to control tower (Tracker) Si, I read you loud and clear, proceed to takeoff at runway 4. Good luck up there! (Chase) All fighters, take off at my mark! Flaps, check Gear, check Alright, all follow me! (Zuma) Woger! (Skye) Copy that! (Rocky) Right behind you! (Everest) Yes sir! (Rubble) Copy! Chase is the first one to take off. He immediately engages four F-4 Phantoms. He fires 4 missiles, followed by a stream of gunfire. The misses and bullets found their targets and destroyed them. Chase calls in allied support by Windhover, Sky kid, and Avalanche. Xuma, Rubble, and Rocky intercepted and destroyed the 6 B-52 jet bombers. The battle seemed to go into the Emmarian's favor. (Ryder) Huh, what's this? Several high velocity objects travelled into the airspace. The objects exploded with such ferocity that there was a 10 second conflagration delay after the explosions (Chase) Nimbus missiles, I thought those were experimental weapons! A squad of 13 Estovakian SU-33 Flanker aces flown into the airspace, forcing the Emmerian pilots to retreat west. Meanwhile, Garuda 1 was too busy engaging an SU-33 Chase fires a missile, and severely cripples the fighter. (Ryder) All Emmerian pilots, retreat and head west, that is an order! (Skye) What, and give up Gracemeria! (Zuma) We can't possibly comply with that owderw! (Ryder) I repeat, this is a mandatory order, give up Gracemeria and head west! (Chase) Follow Ghost Eye's order. We don't want to lose any more allies. (Skye) I will be back. Just a little longer.... Chapter 2: Vitoze Ariel Defense The 28th task force squadron was forced to retreat to Khessed Island, a continent more than 7,000 miles away from Gracemeria. Losing most of central Anean territory, they keep a low profile in Vitoze Air Force base for several weeks. Until an Estovakian recon airplane spotted their base. (Tracker as radar senses the recon aircraft)) ¿Que en el mundo...? Must let Commander Ryder know. Tracker relayed the radar information to Ryder. In response, Ryder tried to send interceptor reinforcements, but it was too late. The enemy was too far away. Chase was in his barracks looking at pics of his son. He was depressed at the thought of his son being lost. He was listening to the Emmerian Independence Radio, an ongoing pirate broadcast, to brighten his spirits. But lately the radio has been broadcasting propaganda messages from Estovakia. He turned off the radio and sighed in defeat. (Chase) If only I didn't sent my son, he would be safe now... Skye came into the room and heard Chase sob. (Skye) Are you okay Chase? (Chase) (stifles cry) yeah. Rocky walks along and notices Chase. (Rocky) Tracker just spotted an Estovakian reconnaissance aircraft on radar. So Ryder will need you anytime now. (Chase) Thanks Rocky. As soon as whenever Rocky left the room, Ryder spoke through their dog tags. (Ryder) All pilots, report to debriefing. As usual, Chase ran into Vitoze Air Force base, and waited for the other members of the 28th task force squadron. 3 minutes later (Ryder) You really need to work on your timing. Chase, here getsher here instantly. Anyway, this is an extremely urgent mission. Estovakian bombers are on approach to Vitoze. They plan to bomb it to kingdom come. Failure of this mission will take away he remaining turf we have and snuff us out of this war. (Zuma) Then what do you want us to do? (Ryder) I only need Garuda team to execute this mission. I chose two special aircraft for this mission. Chase, you and Skye will have a F-16 Viper, painted to your favorite colors. Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Everest will provide support as needed. Good luck, and don't have too much fun. Chase rushed out of the room, and into his hangar. He climbed into the plane and turned it on, and taxied onto the runway. Skye did the same thing and followed Chase. (Chase) This is Phoenix to control tower 37, what's my status? (Tracker) We are waiting for Ghost Eye to take off. Go to runway 1 and then proceed to runway 3. Chase and Skye followed Tracker's instructions. (Chase) Phoenix in position. (Tracker) Si you are red hot. Altitude restrictions cancelled, good luck up there. The blue/yellow and the pink/grey/black F-16's took off into the sky. (Ryder) Bombers sighted from the mountains. Use the ECM facilities to your advantage. Ignore the enemy escorts. Allied ground and air units will deal with them. (Chase) Roger that... Meanwhile with Marshall (Marshall) This job is boring. I wonder how Emmeria is doing. This is one violate world. All these wars, over one space rock. Stupid asteroid. If it hadn't existed none of this would've happened. Here comes Vitoze. What are all these Stovies doing here? (Chase) Skye, cover me! (Skye) Roger, copy that. She distracts the F-4's as Chase destroys the first wave of enemy B-52 jet bombers. He got a radio transmission from one of the damaged bombers. Chase heard the radio message from one bomber and flew close to it for a better signal. (?) You in the F-16, hold back your fire! (Chase) Who is this? (?) How about an old friend. (Chase) Tell me your name! (?).................. (Chase) Marshall? (?) Yes? (Chase) Get out of here, you're in the line of fire! (Marshall) Chase, tell me what's going on! (Chase) I'll explain later. (Chase) Ghost Eye, we have a situation. Hammerhead just came back and is on the battlefield. I suggest an immediate clearance to land. (Ryder) Roger that. (Chase) Zuma, and Rocky, escort Hammerhead back to Vitoze. Rubble and Everest, stay with me. (Zuma) Yes sirw (Rocky) Roger that. Zuma and Rocky broke formation behind Chase and Skye, to help Marshall fly safely back to Vitoze Air Force base. (Ryder) Enemy bombers approaching Vitoze! Shoot them down ASAP! (Chase) Rubble, Everest! Both of you are ahead of us. Shoot down those B-52's approaching Vitoze (Rubble) Roger (Everest) Gotcha But the enemy was anticipating this and started to engage Rubble and Everest. (Ryder) Ground units, use AA gunfire to take out those bombers (Ground unit commander) Sir, we lost contact with 79% of our forces because of the bombing. (Ryder) Garuda 1& 2, switch to XMRAAM Special weapons to rake out those bombers! (Chase) Roger. We are en route to enemy location ETA 30 seconds. (Chase) Fox 3! (Skye) Fox 3! The missiles destroy the second and third wave of enemy bombers. (Skye) I have a bandit at my 6! She performs the "cobra" ariel maneuver. She fires a missile and destroys the enemy in front of her before the enemy pilot realised what happened. (Ryder) A fourth wave has been spotted on radar. Downloading info to your nav screens. (Chase) Holy crap! (Skye) Use allied attack... A squad of 4 enemy bombers, followed by 10 escort fighters are 4 miles from Vitoze. (Ryder ) Garuda team! Pour on the speed! (In Chase's cockpit) Targets are B-52 jet bombers. Targets not on radar Bomber distance to Vitoze: 4.0 miles Distance to Bombers: 40,000 yards 3.5 miles 35,000 yards 3.0 miles 30,000 yards 2.0 miles 20,000 yards 1.0 mile 10,000 yards- on radar 0.5 miles 5,000 yards- shoot (Lock-on) (Ryder) It is now or never! (Chase) Fox 3! Time seemed to slow down for Chase when his paw touched the trigger to fire the missiles. The missiles roared in front of him and destroyed the bombers with such accuracy, it seemed unreal to him. The bombers couldn't have dropped a single bomb. The 28th Emmerian task force squadron was too fast for them. Accomplished (Ryder) Good job to all, now try to make it back in time for supper. Chase's heart was beating so fast, he thought it was going to pound out of his chest. (Zuma) Hammewhead has landed. Bomberw escorwt complete! (Marshall) Chase! Let's get together tonight! (Chase) Sounds like a plan! Chase then turned his F-16 south back towards Vitoze AFB (AWACS) All pilots are accounted for, except for Everest. (Marshall) Did somebody say Everest is not accounted for? (Thinking) She is okay, right? 20 minutes later, Marshall is on the edge of a complete Panic episode, when the unmistakible "thud, thud," of a helicopters blades roared above them. The search and rescue in question was a Boeing V-22 Osprey tilt rotor helicopter. The aircraft landed on path 13th East and run away to it had the Emmerian flag symbol, a star that had a red cross on it and the letters SAR on it. When it powered down, a ramp in the back opened and a stretcher rolled down the back. And on the stretcher was a purple/blue/white husky... Marshall: Everest!! One of the medics, a St Bernard ushered the dally away, to try to avoid as much attention as possible. St Bernard: She is unconscious, but no lasting injuries. Chase: will she wake? St Bernard: No, not right now. Chase: Oh, I'll clear a path to the infirmary St Bernard: Thanks. Chase led the way, while the St. Bernard pushed Everest to the infirmary They sped past Marshall. Before he could register what happened, Chase appeared and tackled Marshall, so he wouldn't go after the stretcher Everest was in.￼ (Marshall) Chase!! Get off me! (Chase) You are having a Panic attack, please calm down for my own sake. If I hadn't ordered her to destroy those bombers, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Marshall sighed and calmed down. All at the same time, their pup-tags lit up and Ryder's voice can be heard. (Ryder) All pilots, report to Chase's hangar! (Chase) Let's go Marshall. Marshall took one last look at the infirmary, whining as he turned around and followed Chase 1 minute and 30 seconds later... (Ryder) Wow, you all got here in record time. I didn't know you could get here so fast. (Rocky) We try. (Ryder) As a result of the successful mission, I managed to pull funding through the Emmerian Air Force, and I got some new fighter jets for you. (The pups barked and howled as a result of this news.) (Ryder) Chase and Skye, I got two Tornado attacker aircraft for you. These are your first swing wing aircraft, so it'll handle differently than what you are used to. Zuma, Rocky and Rubble, I managed to get my hands on some wingdogs for you. You will address them as Alpha, Beta, and Reaper. Send them in. (The doors the the hangar opened and 3 Rottweilers came in and stood at Ryder's side.) (Ryder) These were Estovakian aces that turned rogue and we're entrusted with confidential information. They understand the enemy and will be a valuable asset in the war. I also updated your pup tag's hardware and software. You will be able to communicate further distances. (Marshall) Ryder, sir we are down one pup. I think we should hold back on our next mission. (Ryder) Okay, you all need some rest. Pups, you are dismissed. Feel free to do what you want until we're ready.